<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Story by AndreM962</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685903">One Last Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreM962/pseuds/AndreM962'>AndreM962</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Silver Surfer - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, F/M, Humor, POV First Person, Romance, That time Dawn and Norrin were super cute together - oh wait that's EVERY time, Toomie narrates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreM962/pseuds/AndreM962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn and Norrin visit an asteroid field, and Norrin remembers a moment from his Herald days. A tribute to the amazing Slott/Allred run on Silver Surfer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dawn Greenwood/Silver Surfer, Silver Surfer/Dawn Greenwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Last Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Author’s note:</b> In order to understand this story, you'll need to read the 2014 and 2016 runs of Silver Surfer AND the 2018 annual. Well, actually if you haven't read any of those comics, I'd say you just need to do it period, but hey...</p><p>It's Valentine's Day in my region, so what better way to celebrate than to write a story with my favorite couple in the universe? Enjoy the story and remember to <i>hang on</i>, everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SPACE - That time Norrin and Dawn visited an asteroid field.</p><p>It was a day like any other in space (and yes, Toomie was aware days don't really happen in space. Give him <em>some</em> credit). Dawn and Norrin were chatting atop him, half-deciding where to go next, half trading stories of their past experiences. An outside observer might question what stories Dawn Greenwood, co-manager of Greenwood Inn of Earth, could possibly tell the alien man at her side that could match any of the stories HE could tell HER.</p><p>An outside observer didn't know Dawn Greenwood very well, then. They had only known her for a couple of years, yet somehow it felt like eons. Granted, that time they were accidentally stuck in a time loop trying to save the people of Newhaven didn't help on that front, Toomie thought to himself.</p><p>Speaking of Newhaven, it seems Dawn was thinking about them, too. "How do you think the folks at Newhaven are doing?" Dawn asked her silvery sweetheart, before adding "Er, I mean NEW Newhaven, not... Old Newhaven. Newhaven²?" She suggested.</p><p>"I think Euphoria would take some umbrage at you so casually nicknaming her like that", replied Norrin.</p><p>Dawn waved her hands in dismissal. "Eh, that leafy shrew tried to brainwash us into staying with her forever. I don't think either of us care about her opinion."</p><p>Norrin grinned. "Was it all bad, though? I can think of at least one thing she made us do that I didn't mind." Dawn returned the grin and- OOH! They were doing that googly-eyed thing at each other! Toomie liked it when they did the googly-eyes at each other, because it meant they were going to kiss. Again. It was the highlight of Toomie's day every time.</p><p>After a brief-yet-intense moment, they parted again. Aww. Still looking into Dawn's green eyes, Norrin had a sudden though. "Hey. I know a place we can go that we haven't been to. The asteroid belt of Parlax-7!"</p><p>"Asteroid belt? Doesn't sound that fun, does it?" Dawn said, quizzically."</p><p>"But you and I have never been to one yet," replied the chromed champion. "We could make rock gardens out of the smaller ones, try leapfrogging to and from the ones closest to each other - maybe even see how Scriath looks like from one of them."</p><p>"Man, you really have a knack for turning anything into a fun time, huh, Norrin?", said Dawn with a smile.</p><p>"Well, let's just say you bring it out of me", he responded. And off they were.</p><p> </p><p>Parlax-7 was quite a ways away. The two lovebirds continued to trade jokes and fun stories throughout the journey, with Toomie occasionally chiming in with a witty barb or two. This was the best part of having Dawn Greenwood along for the ride. Before, every trip was a serious, purposeful trek to save a planet, or a galaxy, or what-have-you. And they still did that, to be sure. But even though Norrin Radd grew up dreaming of being a great explorer of worlds, after he became the Surfer he seldom took pleasure in it. But now even those hurried trips to save insert-number-of-people-here were... fun. And Toomie knew Norrin though so, too. He was an extension of his being, after all.</p><p>Then they finally arrived. The asteroid belt didn't look like much, after all. Looked a lot like the one back home, actually, but they didn't have any doubts they would enjoy themselves regardless of the place's appearance. But as soon as he thought this, Norrin gained a sudden look on his face. One that Toomie hadn't seen in quite a while. It was... guilt?</p><p>"<em>I remember</em>", were the words that came out of the Surfer's mouth. Remember what? His master motioned for him to move further into the asteroid field, as if looking for a specific place. His platinum countenance looked awkward for a few seconds. Like he was trying to recall the exact words of a saying he didn't quite know by heart. But then, he began to... sing.</p><p>It was a solemn melody, at once joyful and somber, like it tried to capture the entire range of emotions a being could feel at once. And as the surfer continued to pour this strange song out of his heart, Toomie, too, remembered. This was the song they had heard right before Galactus had robbed them of emotion. The song that an entire civilization had created to emcompass the whole of their culture, their history. The song they had seen fit to teach them, their destroyer, so that even one person in the whole universe knew they had once existed. And they were here, right in the place where it had all happened. The rearranging of the universe hadn't erased the story of this asteroid belt. It was once a planet, teeming with life. Life that now sprung from the Silver Surfer's throat, and into the ears of Dawn Greenwood. She could barely process the emotions it made well up inside her.</p><p>"Um... wow. It's... it's a nice song.", was all she managed to muster in response. "Isn't it? I can't believe I forgot all about it!" the Surfer laughed, relieved he remembered something so important. He didn't know if it was serendipity or fate that had brought him here, or if some part of him subconsciously remembered what had transpired in this location. "Well, now that we are here, it's time we did what he came here to do. Let's see if we can't find a nice place to look at Scriath from."</p><p>"Oh, good idea! I bet it looks completely different from this sector!" Dawn cried excitedly. The rest of the day was spent in similar folly, with them competing to see who could jump from asteroid to asteroid the fastest, or trying to see if they could name each individual asteroid in the field, and the like. When Dawn started getting sleepy, they sat down in the one they named "Toomie Jr." (Toomie had NOT approved of the name, but he'd been outvoted) because of its smooth, rectangular shape. Norrin silvered down, and they decided to pass the time comparing bedtime stories from their worlds. They both agreed that Zenn-la's "The boy who never wanted for anything and never saw any hardship, ever" was easily among the dullest they'd ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Norrin. Can I ask you a question?" Dawn said, looking at his now peach-colored face. "What was that song you sang when we arrived? It seemed... important."</p><p>"Oh, it's a little complicated to tell. Do you think you still have the energy to hear one last story?" Norrin asked.</p><p>"After that other one you told me about, barely. But yeah, I want to hear it." So Norrin told her everything. He told her all about the race he failed to protect, and how he'd nearly let them down once again, only to return to their broken homeworld and lift the fog from his mind.</p><p>"So these bug-guys who lived underground... they taught you this song so that you could preserve their culture?" The Surfer nodded. "Indeed. Ironic, isn't it? I have since forsaken my own culture, and yet it is only now that I'm reminded that I was once charged to preserve the memory of another."</p><p>"And they decided to only teach this all-important record of their history to <em>one guy?</em>" Dawn asked in an incredulous tone.</p><p>"Uh... I mean. I'm not sure if they had any options-" Dawn cut him off.</p><p>"That's not what I meant. Culture is something that's meant to be shared. If this really is the last vestige of their people, then I think as many people should know it as possible. So you know, maybe - You could <em>teach</em> me?"</p><p>"Teach you? You and me- singing a duet throughout the galaxies? I like the sound of that!" Norrin chuckled. "Only problem is- I'm not sure I'd be a good teacher..."</p><p>"Well, you did a fine enough job teaching me how to ride Toomie, didn't you?"</p><p>"You crashed us into a planet the first time I let you ride him", replied the Surfer.</p><p>"Hey - that only happened once!" Dawn lightly punched him in the shoulder.</p><p>"AND into the mouth of a space whale the second time." Norrin laughed. Dawn mock-gasped.</p><p>"You <em>promised</em> to never bring that up again!"</p><p>"Hey, you know what Earth people say about 'Third time's the charm', right?" Dawn tried glaring at him, but then she just started laughing, too. Oh, look - they were making googly-eyes at each other again...</p><p> </p><p>They both fell asleep shortly after the exchange. When the morning came, Toomie knew they would be searching for new and exciting places to spend time together. And it was his pleasure to carry them - to accompany them wherever their hearts drove them. To see them through their adventures around the cosmos, and enjoy every second of it.</p><p>To take them anywhere and everywhere.</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>